Coffee
by sauri555
Summary: The day he decided to end his feelings for Ijuuin-sensei. Sensei decided to show his interest in him :) hope u will like it.


AN: Uhh, this is my first time writing a story and I really wanted post this. If it's really bad though, then I'm sorry, lol. But don't let that deter you from reading it...sooo yeah, read it...please. Also there weren't many stories about them so I decided to write one.

Summary: The day he decided to end his feelings for Ijuuin-sensei. Sensei decided to show his interest in him hope u will like it.

Warning: Ishi/Ijuuin Yaoi - Male/Male Relationship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Coffee**

It was a wonderful morning. Sun was shining and the weather was nice. The body lying in the bed started to stir up. At first the wrap was stripped down and you could see a body of a young man who was wakening up. He had dark tousled hair and a very handsome face that every woman and even some men liked. In the bed was lying none other than Shizuku Ishi, the sub-editor for "The Kan" from Marukawa publishing house.

For him it was another morning where he and editor-in-chief, Kirishima Zen, will need to make their hit author Ijuuin Kyo to draw a new chapter for their bestseller "The Kan". Again he will need to argue with the author. He was getting tired to do this. So today he came to a conclusion even if he did not like it. He will ask to be placed in another department or change to another author because he is still a human and he could not cope with it anymore. Even if he was good at his job, he still had his own feelings and the worst part was that he liked Ijuuin-sensei. But Ijuuin-sensei was always running after Takahashi-kun. He did not have ill feelings forward Misaki because he knew that Misaki was with Usami sensei. But still it hurt him that "The Kan" author did not see him. He did not even show any attention to him then they come to work or help with the new chapter or anything. So today he decided it was enough and he will ask for transfer.

He rose up from bed and went directly to the shower. He liked to have long showers where his muscles will easy up and he will feel better. After the long shower he went to dress and get ready for work. He still needed to go to café and buy his morning coffee. At the moment he stood in front of his wardrobe and was looking at his closes .He thought that maybe something casual he should wear it's not like Ijuuin-sensei will look at him. So he chose black tight jeans and a night blue polo-neck. He combed his hair; put on his sneakers that were white with blue strips grabbed his bag and ran off to catch the train. Then he stepped of the train he went directly to café to buy his coffee; as he entered coffee he stood at the cue and waited to give his order he fought what maybe he should drink today coffee or maybe take cappuccino with chocolate for the day. By the time he decided what to take he was next to give his order and he decided to take cappuccino with chocolate and at the same time he also took coffee for Kirishima-san. So he gave his order:

"Please cappuccino with chocolate and also coffee";

The waiter asked "will black coffee be ok?" and she was blushing as she asked.

Ishi looked at her and said "yeah it's ok. Oh and could you give me two biscuit".

"Ok. No problem"

He took money from his wallet and gave to the lady and smiled as he took his order. Now he just needed to go to work. As he entered the publishing house and went to the elevator and waited for it to open and just as he was going to push floor number someone's hand just stopped the doors and the doors reopened again. And there stood the only person he did not want to see. Ijuuin-sensei was looking at him and then he lowered his eyes to the two cups in Ishi hands and looked again him in the eyes and said:

"Good morning"

Shizuku-kun answered "Good morning"

They just waited till they will come to their floor. As the doors open at the fifth floor Shizuku waited till Ijuuin sensei will move first but Ijuuin-sensei just showed with his hand that Shizuku should go first. Shizuku was astonished that today Ijuuin-sensei somehow noticed him. He tried not to show anyone. So he just strode directly to editor-in-chief cabinet and put Kirishima-san coffee on the table. Just as he put the coffee on the table and turned to sit down he come directly eye to eye with Ijuuin-sensei. They just stood and were looking each other in the eyes and then Ijuuin sensei just smiled at him. That was very strange. Shizuku just turned to other direction and sit at another chair as Ijuuin took the one close to Ishi-kun. Then Ishi-kun wanted to ask if everything is ok as Kirishima-san entered his room and said:

"Good morning Ijuuin-sensei, you are early today. Ishi-kun thanks for the coffee."

Ishi-kun just smiled and answered: "No problem Kirishima-san".

Ishi-kun waited till Kirishima-san will take his coffee then he tried to take his. Ijuuin-sensei just snapped the cup before Ishi-kun could take it and took a sip. Kirishima-san looked interested in that was happening between the two. Ishi-kun was astonished by Ijuuin-sensei act. He just looked at him and said:

"That is not coffee it is cappuccino with chocolate";

Ijuuin looked at him and said: "It is ok; from time to time I also like to have something very sweet in my mouth". And he was looking quit smug at Ishi-kun.

Ishi-kun was dumb struck by Ijuuin sensei answer. He tried to push back the dirty thoughts that came to his mind and to compose himself. Just as he was ready he asked:

"Do you need anything from me Kirishima-san or can I go and do my other work?"

Kirishima-san looked at him and was ready to answer but Ijuuin-sensei beat him to it and said:

"You will need to stay and help me with coloring" as he said it. It was lake there was no place to argue anymore. So Kirishima-san looked at Ishi-kun and said:

"You heard what our sensei said"; and he just smiled.

Ishi-kun just lowered his head and nodded that he understood and went to take things that was necessary.

Meanwhile Kirishima-san looked at Ijuuin-sensei and said:

"So Ijuuin-sensei isn't interested in Misaki anymore?"

"I never was interested in him seriously; I just liked to tease him and Usami sensei, but Ishi-kun is a little bit different".

"How is he different?"

"He does not fall for my teasing and does not try to gain my attention and I do not like that"

"Sensei please do not tease him. It is very hard to find good workers that can keep up with you. Also he is a nice kid. I do not want any problems, understood?"

"Rest assured I am interested in him and I will work with him"

At that moment Ishi-kun just reentered the room and looked at the both man that looked like they came from a modeling magazine. He put all the stuff on the table and started to spread it; that it would be easier to take stuff. As he was leaning on the table he felt some from behind him also leaning and then he just turned his head his lips nearly brushed against Ijuuin-sensei neck. Ishi-kun was beat read and tried to look at another point and at this moment he saw very amused Kirishimas-san.

Ishi-kun understood that it is not good and he needs to start talking. So he composed himself and said:

"Kirishima- san I want to talk with you?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

At that moment Ishi-kun just looked at Ijuuin-sensei and new it was better to get it done know and not to wait any longer. At the same time Ijuuin-sensei was also interested what Ishi-kun wanted to say. He had an idea what this talk will be about and he was not going to let it end that it would be inconvenient for him. So he waited for Ishi-kun to start.

Ishi-kun took a deep breath and started to say:

"Kirishima-san please do not misunderstand me but I would like to change departments. If possible I would like to work in literature department and if it is impossible can I be appointed to another author."

Now he stood and waited for the response.

Kirishima-san took a deep breath also and said:

"My I ask what is the reason you want to change department is."

Ishi looked at him and said:"I am really sorry for in convincing you, but the reason is private so if it is not possible to change I will leave Marukawa publishing house."

This lead to deadly silence. They all looked at each other and then Ijuuin-sensei decided it was about time he will talk and he started:

"What kind of nonsense are you sprouting Shizuku-kun? If there is a problem shouldn't you first of all talk to the person with whom the problem is related and if not mistaking, I think, I am part of the problem, ne?"

Kirishima just looked between the two men and decided it will be better to let them alone to talk the problem.

"I need to go to the sales department and meet my Yokozawa-kun so be good you too and do not do anything that I would not do". And he left the two men as he skipped through the door.

Then Ijuuin-sensei looked at Ishi and took a deep breath and started:

"I think we could do way more then he and Yokozawa-san would do at the moment"; and he smirked at the shocked expression of Ishi.

Ishi looked at him with a smirk and said:" Believe me you do not want to know what they can do and I hardly think you even understand what you are implying".

"You think I have not seen how they make out. Ha, believe me I had seen that and that was the worst day of my life. I was shocked".

Ishi laught and looked at Ijuuin-sensei with a smile and said:

"You saw them making out and I had privilege even if I did not want to see how they were like rabbits"; and now Ishi liked the look on Ijuuin sensei face that showed he was shocked. He felt at easy and at the same time he did not want to leave and change places with anyone else.

"Did they really do it here?"

"Yeah, they did."

Now both there silent and again Ijuuin started to talk:

"I am still against your wish to leave the publishing house"; and he looked at Ishi who still did not understand why Ijuuin-sensei was not pleased. It's not like Ijuuin-sensei liked him. Then he looked at him his hart gave a skip and he blushed because of his thoughts.

Ijuuin saw that and decided it was time to say what he felt. He could no longer just play now he needs to be serious now:

"Do not misunderstand me Ishi-kun; I am interested in you as a partner. And I know that you are also interested in me. So I will tell you that it is not easy to be with me then I have work or writers' blocks but for the last few months it's getting easier and easier to go through them and do you know why? Because you started to work and cot my attention. " Ishi was blinking and trying to comprehend what was happening and as he was so deep in thought he just felt something on his lips and as he rose his eyes he saw Ijuuin-sensei lips withdrawing from his. He sat where blinking then took a big breath and just kissed Ijuuin-sensei because he lost all racial thinking and just wanted to kiss him. As the kissing ended Ijuuin-sensei was blushing. Ishi looked at him and smiled devilishly. Maybe for now he will not change his job. Then Ijuuin said:

"Does that mean that you will keep working and being my editor?"

Ishi looked at him and said: "At the moment yes, but it is still a trail time so you better think of a way how to pursue me to stay working with such a terrible sensei who nearly always misses his deadline and other stuff".

Ijuuin looked at him and said:" I do have few ideas how to change your mind." And after that he just smiled and started to do his work.

At that moment Ishi-kun had a thought how did Ijuuin-sensei know he liked him, but he decided to leave it for latter.

THE END

Please review; don't be too harsh I still don't have a BETA. Hope you will like it :)


End file.
